ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Dull
Also see: Lord Dull Ultraman Dull (ウルトラマンダオル Urutoraman Daouru) pronounced Ultraman Dao, is a primordial Ultra God existing beyond the boundaries of space and time. As once said by the Father of Ultra, "When there's light, there is darkness" during Ultraman Mebius' final battle against Alien Empera, Dull exists solely for the purpose and reason Shiny exists, only as an exact opposite. He only seeks the destruction of Shiny, and cares for nothing else in the world. History He was born from the darkness just as Shiny was born from the light, before the universe began. Aether Plains Arc To claim the Dullergium powers at the core of Rubic Aether, Dull embarks on a long journey, gathering the Xenon Bricks required to unlock the Crackun Pass Puzzle to the plains. As a result of combating various high tier threats and guardians, he temporarily lost the Convoy form. Ultrafan Mashup Arc He planned to team up with a group of Ultra warriors by sending out an inferior copy of himself, though his actions were misunderstood as an enemy force. As he bestowed the Metal Dull powers upon the copy, he permanently lost access to it for an extension of time. World Break Arc He continues through his mission, destroying countless counterfeit worlds in order to find Shiny, rampaging upon illusions masterfully fashioned by Shiny himself. Absolute Domination Arc Dull enters the Embellia Realm, where Shiny stores vital supplies, and of which his slaves work down to the bone. Dull speaks to the natives and residents of the realm, trying to negotiate with utterly brainwashed individuals, innocent and once carefree. Shiny, shook by the sudden breach in security, sends his Armada Platoon, a specialised force brutally trained to hunt down his counterpart. In his weakened form, Dull has some trouble, but with the help of the citizens, they start a rebellion, a revolution of absolute domination. Dull wins, and claims control of Embellia. Abilities These are basic techniques Dull can use in all his forms. * Dullergium Blaster: Shoots an energy beam from a jet black cannon on his right hand, dull in colour. Shaped in the form of a dragon's head. * Dullergium Axe: Summons a grey axe from Aether. * Dullergium Shoot: Shoots a beam made of Dullergium from his hands. * Dullergium Barrier: Spins his axe to create a dull barrier. * Ham Transmorph: Dull can transform almost any non-living object into ham. - Matte Rider Chase= Matte Rider Chase When in human form, Dull puts on the Matte Driver and transforms into Matte Rider Chase, themed after the original duo K*men R*ders (censorship necessary), but with a sleek and emo look. (Is based after the theoretical Kamen Rider Shining in Dao's fan story) Weapons *Matte Nunchucks: Wielding the Matte Nunchucks, Dull displays incredible martial art skills that can whip an opponent over his feet in seconds. *Dullergium Axe: Literally the same thing. *Dullergium Blaster: Literally the same thing. Finishers *Convoy Kick: Materialising a portion of his convoy form's robotic leg, Dull jumps into the air and down kicks the enemy with such force that it sends them screaming for help as they crash and phase through the universal layers of reality, eventually resulting in a universal explosion. - Super Dull Form= Super Dull Form As stated, this is his super form, where he gathers all the shininess in an area and converts it into dullness. Weapons *Matte Dullergium Excaliblaster: A combination of the Dullergium Blaster and Matte Convoy Excalibur. Finisher is the Zettai Zetsubou Honto ni Baka dayo ne Bang Bang Slashing Critical Strike. - Extremely Dull Form= Extremely Dull Form By absorbing an entire galaxy into his Matte Driver and converting it into Dullergium Energy, Dull gains access to his final and ultimate form. Weapons *Diablo Matte Excaliblaster Magnum: The ultimate evolution of the Matte Convoy Excalibur, which can destroy two omniverses with the Ultra Maximum Dead-end Critical Dullergium Finish. }} - Matte Ranger= Matte Ranger Using the Matt Tiger Changer, Dull in human form morphs into the Matte Ranger. Superior to a single Sentai Team, since teamwork isn't a word in his book. Weapons *Brutish Blascythe: An assault rifle that can transmorph into a reaper's scythe. - Beelzebub= Beelzebub An upgrade accessed by tapping into the power of devils, he gains more armor and wings as a result. Weapons *Beelzebub's Arrow: A bow similar to the Sonic Arrow, emits a devilish aura which surrounds the user before launching a projectile which coats its victim with intense pain, before killing them instantly. - Mephistopheles= Mephistopheles An even more monstrous and terrifying evolution from Beelzebub, Dull unlocks the Exchequer of Purgatory, being able to use Hell's power to its upmost limit. Weapons *Purgatorial Cannon: A hand-held cannon fitted onto the arm, allows Dull to summon even the most infamous of devils. Its finisher of a cannon blast drags the foe down into the damned pits of hell, where they will die an agonising death. }} - Matte Convoy= Matte Convoy Dull takes the appearance of a super convoy vehicle which can alternate between a transformed robot and truck modes. Ray Techniques *Setsuna Hate Energy Cannon: A finisher blow which is the result of Dull's hate for Setsuna exploding and forming into a cannon too technologically complex even for the most advanced civilizations. Has the capability to blow up 101 omniverses. His cannon can also turn into the Setsuna Hate Energy Axe. Physical Techniques *Setsuna Matte Hate Hate Punch: Immediately appears behind the enemy in a split second and gives them a knuckle sandwich (yes, knuckle sandwich) filled with his hate for Setsuna. *Setsuna Matte Hate Hate Roundhouse Kick: Ironically imitating those K*men Riders of which he hates, and does a roundhouse kick filled with darkness energy. Blows up universes singularly. - Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious 1.1 Deity Matte= Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious 1.1 Deity Matte A movie exclusive form that was only theorized to be achievable. *Echerial Glitch: Due to its existence phasing in and out of reality, the form is said to be able to delete the strongholds holding up the building blocks of space and time, causing massive malfunctions and bugs in reality. Such manipulation is able to effectively wipe out any being however strong they might be. - Deluxe Great Malicious Emperor Matte ver 1.2 Limited Edition Black Finish= Deluxe Great Malicious Emperor Matte ver 1.2 Limited Edition Black Finish When even his God Matte form isn't enough to take on opponents (seriously?!), Dull assumes the form of the DGMEM1.2-LEBF, enough to destroy the infinverse and all of reality itself. Ray Techniques *Despair Dragon Triple Stream: Shoots out three dragon heads of Dullergium enemy from three cannons on his back, which come together to form a supercharged and concentrated particle blast. Capable in destroying several infiniverses, except for cockroaches. Physical Techniques *Zettai Zetsubou Setsuna Hate Hate "B@d@ss" Climax Slash: Dull jumps up into the air, slams his sword into the ground, creating a gigantic shockwave, and then charging towards the enemy, slashing them in half. *Zettai Zetsubou Ultimate Overdrive Special: A combo which relies on the power of the Space Beast Tiger and Time Beast Dragon (who defected from Shiny for obvious reasons) to perform. A slashing and hitting move which may result in the destruction of chickens all around the universe. Other Techniques *Shiny Key Power, Overdrive: A technique where he calls upon the spirit of his brother Shiny to double his power. Never used for obvious reasons. He hates Shiny to the core. }} - Ultraman Dull= Ultraman Dull "Shiny must be out of his mind, thinking that genocide actually leads to happiness. What a nut head." Alternatively, Dull can assume an Ultra form similar to Ultraman Burning, albeit with black and red accents and red, pointed eyes just like Belial's. Ray Techniques *Dullergium Ray: Unique to Dull, he shoots a grey ray composed of Dullergium crystals and particles within a circular encasing of a dragon-headed stream. Similar to Orb's Sparion Ray. - Reaper Form= Reaper Form Dull gains a reaper's hood and a complimentary deathscythe which he wields to control the dead and the living. Gives him resurrection powers as well. In this form he gets war flashbacks from when Shiny did unnecessarily horrible things to the Xenos. Abilities *Inferno Sheath: Dull swings his deathscythe, generating a shockwave which kills all things shiny. - Magical Princess Form= Magical Princess Form Dull takes on the clothing of a gothic princess, sporting a black frilly skirt in addition to a pretty tiara on the top of his head. He also takes hold of the legendary Super Duper Cutesy Wand. However, his powers contradict his appearance. Rarely used, yet his most powerful form in Ultra mode. Abilities *Lyrical Stardust Smasher: Using his fists, Dull punches the fabric of space and time itself, causing a rapture and a black hole to form. Can also be used offensively, which punches straight through the enemy's heart. He chants a spell "Doki Doki Kyun Kyun, I'm going to snatch your heart away!" while winking. *Hyperion Mystical Eliminator: Swirling his wand around in the air, Dull conjures up a magical melody which causes internal bleeding and organs to explode. Most common symptoms include the bleeding of ears. *Sacred Exelion Starlight Purge: Pointing his wand towards the enemy, Dull releases an energy beam capable of bursting through the toughest of enemies. This can also be used to generate an intense energy wave which only targets anime and magical girls, killing them in a shower of blood and gore. - Oriental Meditator Form= Oriental Meditator Form Dull gains the style of a drunken, enraged monk fighter, utilizing the vast amounts of "karma" and "justice" power to fight. Abilities *Frenzied Retribution: A technique which requires extreme concentration and patience, which Dull unfortunately lacks, thus this power has never been tapped into. Supposedly blows up the entire Shiny Convoy. - Fusion Up Form= Fusion Up Form A form which can combine the powers of two forms. Only used when Dull is running low on creativity and must rely on the power of OPness (as akin to a certain someone...). Uses a variant of the Orb Ring to transform. Abilties *Fusion Up: Exactly what it states. - Relical Form= Relical Form Allows Dull to summon any form of ancient artifact or relic to his hands, which he then destroys in front of Shiny/Burning's eyes, rendering the latter's Legendra Form useless. Abilities *Primordial Assembly: Assembles a number of ancient and mythical armaments from all around the 101 omniverses to his usage. }} - Ultraman Diablo= Ultraman Diablo The true evolution of Dull, Diablo harnesses the finest abilities and powers from his previous forms. Commands the Devil's Infantry, a gigantic spaceship which was infamous for single handedly destroying most of the Shinyverse when Diablo quested to find Shiny. Ray Techniques *Dullergium Barbaric Burst: An "L" style blast of pure darkness energy, which in itself countered Shiny's own Omniversal Destruction, using a little of his power. *Zetsubou Vengeful Pulse: Diablo's most destructive technique, what it entails is unknown. Other Techniques *Lucifer's Stratos: Diablo generates a ESP field which renders Shiny/Shining's own Zettai Zetsubou Field unusable. - Obliteration Frame= Obliteration Frame Through an intense battle with Lord Shiny, Dull unlocks this upgrade to subdue him, which unleashes all his inner power. "Lucifer's Wings" sprout out from his back, and "Belial's Omnipresent Eye" forms on his forehead. Grants his unbelievable foresight, adapative capabilities, and enhanced strength and speed which tops off against Lord Shiny. - Annihilation Frame= Annihilation Frame A combination and ultimate fusion of Lord Dull and Ultraman Diablo in his Obliteration Frame, capable of wiping out all of existence and stopping the expansion of reality as a whole. Has power comparable and even greater than the Author himself. Gains a sweet-looking top hat as well. Abilities *Overpoweredness: Diablo can trascend and break any form of physical, psychic or mental constraint or limit in this form, of which allows him to overpower any cosmic, physical or corporeal being in existence, past, present or future. *Reality Jumping: Diablo can transverse across realities and even break through the fourth wall, only doing so to deliver a slap to the Author. }} - Attachment Forms= Attachment Forms As momentary upgrades, Dull is able to ripof- I mean, summon and attach to himself several artifacts/armors for an extra boost in power due to his abilities in Relical Form. - Ultra Mantle= Ultra Mantle Useless cape from an old geezer which he threw away cause it smelled of rotting corpses from Planet L77. - Ultimate Aegis= Ultimate Aegis Allows Dull to use dimensional travel and the Ultimate Zero Sword, transforming him into Ultimate Matte. Despises this armor for being too flashy, destroys it in the end. - Aarb Gear= Aarb Gear Grants Dull access to the Aarb Gear, though it was only momentarily pieced back together before breaking back up into shards in the middle of battle. He gains additional defense capabilities and enhanced strength, becoming Hunter Knight Dull. - Cosmo Techtor= Cosmo Techtor Apparently stripping Andro Melos naked, Dull puts on the Cosmo Techtor used by said individual, granting him powers similar to the original and making him Andro Matte. Temporarily upgrades into the Grandtechtor. - MonsArmor= MonsArmor By hacking into Xio's database through two layers of omniverses, Dull downloads the corrupt files and transforms into a being with an "X" Color Timer, wearing several MonsArmors that grant him different abilities. Discarded into a trash can after deeming them too heavy for his tastes. - Convoy Brave= Convoy Brave Through stealing of the Mebius and Knight Brace, Dull assumes his Matte Convoy form and gains additional gold markings to become Convoy Brave. As the blade shortly broke after, he kindly teleported these braces back onto the arms of their original owners. - Knight Timbre= Knight Timbre Going unnoticed, Dull snatches away the Knight Timbre to produce wondrous melodies and vanquishes evil with the sound of music. However, this has a contradictory side effect on him, being aligned to the darkness in nature. Thus, while he does sport a new cyan design against a jet black body with protruding crystals of vermillion, he is not to he known as Victory Knight, but rather as Defeated Knight, being a living oxymoron and trashed by his own weapon. Eventually he just drops the timbre into a pit of purgatory fire. - Strium Brace= Strium Brace Capturing and transporting the six Ultra Brothers was an instant task, though stuffing them into a cramped brace wasn't. With the power of six powerful Ultramen, Dull assumes his all-mighty Diablo Strium mode, being able to fire countless number of beams. Though in the end, the Ultra Brothers were just tiny rats compared to a higher being such as himself, and as their beams proved ineffective against Shiny, he just tossed the brace into a dimensional warphole. - Xlugger= Xlugger Nearing the end of the climatic battle, Dull summons the Xlugger in an attempt to seal Shiny as X did with Greeza, ultimately transforming him into the rainbow man Exceed Diablo. Though this didn't work, as the tip of the Xlugger broke. - Orbartillery= Orbartillery Dull gains the Orbcalibur and Orbslasher, granting him the elemental powers and three gimmick Ultramen. Used in conjunction with the Fusion Up Form. Initially he deemed it great, but found the process to activate the finishers, tedious as heck. Who the hell would want to spin a roulette/drag their fingers across a sensor three f*cking times for a finisher, when you can just shoot a beam? And so, he created planet O-50 to get rid of the weapons, and specifically dumped the Orbcalibur on a mountain he named Warrior's Peak. }} }} Trivia In case you have not caught my drift, this page is meant to be a parody of all of Burning/Shiny/Shining/Lord Shiny/Shining Convoy's evolutions and forms. Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Shiny is Love, Ahiny is life. Category:Free-To-Use Category:Fan Ultras Category:Shining Kaiju Verse Category:Parodies Category:OP Characters Category:CB Parodies